1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer system, and more particularly, to a motherboard with a controller, a storage device with a system firmware, and a booting method.
2. Description of Related Art
During booting of a personal computer (PC), a basic input/output system (BIOS) is generally used to initialize hardware, test hardware function and boot an operating system. The BIOS is usually stored in a memory that can retain stored information even when not powered. This memory with a booting program is typically referred to as a system firmware read only memory (ROM). When the PC system is powered on or reset, an address of a first instruction to be executed by a central processing unit (CPU) is located in the system firmware ROM such that the booting program is executed from this address.
Current system firmware ROM is fixedly disposed in a motherboard system of the PC and is connected to a south bridge chip of a control chipset via a low pin count bus or a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus. Because the ROM is fixedly disposed in the motherboard, it may be rather difficult to repair the ROM when the ROM has a breakdown.